Karena Hantu
by ygymkim17
Summary: Karena Hantu akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melindungi Baekhyun adik kelasnya... Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Kaisoo/HunHan/EXO FF/GS Story, Chek it, Read it, n Comment. RnR Langsung baca!
1. Chapter 1

Karena Hantu

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Okay FF ini sedikit terinspirasi sama Dramanya Master's Sun taukan Gong Hyojin eonni kelakuaannya kek gimana. Didrama itu haha,

RnR!

Happy Reading!^^

.

.

"HUAAAAAAAAA,,,,, JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU! KUMOHON" gadis mungil itu baru saja keluar dari toilet sekolahnya. Ia diikuti Hantu, Wajahnya menyeramkan, kakinya juga tidak ada, jadi hantu itu melayang diudara. Gadis itu semakin panik ketika mengetahui kalau hantu itu terus membuntutinya. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk berlari dan...

Bruukk!

Tubuh gadis mungil itu terhempas kelantai, pantatnya mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Appo" Perlu diketahui Gadis yang terjatuh itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah Gadis aneh -menurut pandangan setiap orang yang melihatnya- Itu karena penampilan Baekhyun, Rambutnya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tak ada yang tahu, mengapa baekhyun menutupi sebelah wajahnya.

"Gwenchana?" itu tangan milik Kapten Basket SM SHS yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan tubuh tingginya di atas Rata-rata. Park Chanyeol namanya, orang yang ditabrak baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya unyu. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan yang berada didepan matanya. Oh, Ia terpesona dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya. Segera mungkin ia menyambut hangat tangan yang membantunya berdiri. Baekhyun clingak-clinguk ia mencari sosok hantu yang mengejarnya tadi.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Suara berat itu membuatnya kaget.

"Ah, tidak. Maaf telah menabrakmu Sunbae-nim" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya karena telah menabraknya, padahal dia tidak apa-apa dan baekhyunlah yang terjatuh itu juga karena perbedaan tinggi dan berat badan tentunya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu semudah itu,, eumm Baekhyun" Chanyeol membaca nametag milik baekhyun. Ia menyeringai puas. Tak ada yang bisa menentang keinginan seorang Park Chanyeol. Kecuali Jika ia mengingan mati terbully.

"A-aap-a a-kukan sudah meminta maaf padamu ssunbae-nim" baekhyun tergagap. Ia baru tersadar siapa orang yang ditabraknya. Orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol, Orang yang mempunyai kekuasaan penuh disekolahnya. Tak ada yang berani menolaknya, Jika menolak sama saja anak itu ingin mati ditangannya.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh baekhyun, punggungnya membentur dinding koridor kelas.. Hawa dingin mencekam dibelakang tubuh Chanyeol. Seorang gadis berdiri tepat dibelakang Chanyeol yang sedang mengunci Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihatnya, refleks ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hey, Aku belum berkata apapun padamu?" teng tong chanyeol bertanya dengan polosnya. Baekhyun menggeleng, ia masih menutup wajahnya okay, hantunya belum pergi.

"A-aanu Sun-bae-nim, eum anu aku minta ma-af" Suaranya bergetar, hah harusnya baekhyun tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya jika ia bisa melihat hantu disekitarnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun menangis, bukan karena Chanyeol, kalau chanyeol mungkin sudah ia lawan dengan jurus Hapkidonya, tapi ia menangis karena takut pada hantu seorang gadis yang terus menatapnya. Belum lagi wajahnya yang menyeramkan membuat nyali baekhyun menciut.

Greb

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat sekali. Yang dipeluk tertegun, Ia membuat seorang gadis mungil ketakutan. Basah? Oh astaga baekhyun menangis didalam pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol yang mematikan.

"Hey, Park Apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Pelatih mencarimu" suara namja ini. Dia adalah wakil Kapten Basket dan juga orang terdekat Park Chanyeol. Oh Sehun.

Sehun memberikan isyarat pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengidikan bahunya. Ia benar-benar tidak melepas pelukan baekhyun. Chanyeol merangkul bahu sempit milik baekhyun. Oh Kelemahan Chanyeol, Yaitu seorang perempuan yang menangis dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya! Camkan itu:v

"Baekhyun, Ikuti aku" Chanyeol mengintrupsi. Ia sudah merangkul baekhyun jadi berjalan sambil dipeluk baekhyun bukan menjadi masalah yang besar baginya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, Sebenarnya! Rasa takutnya sudah menghilang, dan kini baekhyun menangis karena ia malu dan benar-benar takut pada Sunbaenya, Park Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun sampai dipinggir lapangan basket. Chanyeol menyuruh sehun membelikan minuman dingin untuk mereka bertiga. Sehun mengerti ia lebih baik pergi ke kantin secepat mungkin daripada harus dimaki chanyeol apa lagi didepan seorang gadis.

"Hey, sudah tak apa aku memaafkanmu" suara berat milik chanyeol menggema lagi ditelinganya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia melemahkan pelukannya. "Huks, maafkan aku sunbae huks," wajahnya memerah, matanya bengkak, hidungnya juga merah seperti tomat. Ia buru-buru menyeka air matanya yang jatuh begitu saja, yah baekhyun itu kalau sudah menangis pasti susah berhenti hanya oppanya saja yang bisa menenangkannya.

Pluk

Chanyeol mengelus kepala baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman tiga jarinya. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi, Aku Janji tidak akan membullymu walaupun aku ingin" tawa chanyeol meledak ketika tangis baekhyun kembali pecah.

"Hey jangan menangis lagi, cup cup cup baekhyun dengarkan aku aku bercanda oke, Jangan menangis" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun. Mata baekhyun terpejam ia sungguh-sungguh takut dengan sunbaenya, Ia menangguk tapi tangisannya tidak mau berhenti.

"Huks, s-sunbae," katanya masih dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Ya"

"B-benarkah sunbae-nim tidak akan membullyku. Ku mohon Sunbae cukup mereka saja yang membullyku hiks" air mata baekhyun mengalir lagi bagaikan derasnya hujan :v

"Katakan siapa yang berani membully-mu" ia tidak menyangka apakah ada orang lain yang suka membully selain dia disekolah ini. Sekolah ini miliknya, makanya tak ada yang berani menentang seorang Park Chanyeol.

"H-hantu Sunbae-nim"

Krik

Hening

Bwahahahahahaha, Tawa chanyeol meledak lagi. Kali ini mungkin seluruh siswa bisa mendengar tawa lepas dari Park Chanyeol yang sehari-harinya Tidak Penah senyum apalagi Tertawa jangan harap.! Sehun melihatnya, ia juga ikut tersenyum mendengar sahabatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Adik kecil yang manis, Mana ada yang seperti itu dijaman semodern ini" kata Chanyeol disela-sela tawanya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, Ia benar-benar menyesali mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Sunbae itu. "Hiks, Yasudah Kalau sun-bae-nim hiks tidak mempercayainya" lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir. Chanyeol dengan segera menyeka air mata baekhyun.

"Buka matamu." Baekhyun membuka matanya, Yang pertama dilihat adalah Wajah tampan milik Park Chanyeon. Tampan, Wajah itu tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Mereka saling menatap.

Tapi hantu itu berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya, ia terus menatap mata hitam milik chanyeol. Jambulnya, hidungnya yang mancung, telinganya yang besar seakan pas dengan ketampanannya, ia terhipnotis dengan pesona Chanyeol.

Haha!

"Maaf menganggu" Sehun menaruh dua botol kaleng coke. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya disamping chanyeol, merebahkannya menatap langit biru dengan awan- awan. Hari ini sungguh Cerah!

Chanyeol membukakan kaleng minuman dingin untuk baekhyun. Ia menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Minum ini" Chanyeol meletakkan Coke itu disampingnya. Karena Baekhyun tidak mengambil botol kaleng coke itu dari tangannya

 **nan nega eobtjanha**

 **nameun ge eobtjanha**

 **heunjeokdo eomneun neonun nokdeut geurae nado eobtjanha**

 **sesangi da muneojyeo gakkaseuro beotyeodo**

 **eoneusae**

Nada dering dari ponsel Baekhyun. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku roknya. Oh itu Joohyuk menelponnya. Matilah, jika ia menerima telpon itu dengan suaranya, bisa-bisa Joohyuk berlari dari sekolahnya. Yah, Joohyuk adalah Namjachingunya sudah setahun ini, Joohyuk sangat protektif menjaga baekhyun, itulah yang baekhyun tidak sukai.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkatnya? Kenapa cuma diliatin aja?" tanya Chanyeol membuyarkan semua lamunan baekhyun.

Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menerima panggilan itu.

"Oppa" sapanya mengambil nafas dalam agar suara tidak ketara habis menangis.

"Baekhyuniee, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia mengkhawatirkannya, Batin chanyeol. Eh chanyeol menguping. Hahaha...

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, "Eum, O-ppa"

"Waeyo Chagi, Sebentar lagi Oppa akan menjemputmu. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? ada apa dengan suaramu" Joohyuk melayangkan begitu banyak pertanyaan untuk baekhyun.

'Laki-laki itu cerewet sekali'

"A-niyo Oppa tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah hari ini Oppa ada janji dengan Sungkyung eonnie" baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Yah Nam Joohyuk adalah Namjachingu sekaligus tunangannya, tapi Joohyuk mempunyai kekasih lain sebelum Joohyuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Joohyuk lebih memilih Sungkyung daripada Baekhyun. Buktinya ia masih berhubungan dengannya setelah Joohyuk resmi bertunangan dengannya.

"Oh iya Aku hampir lupa. Aku bisa menjemputmu dulu sebelum bertemu dengannya. Apa tidak apa?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya,

'Sebenarnya siapa laki-laki ini, kenapa wajahnya berubah menjadi murung?'

"Tidak usah Oppa, mungkin aku akan pulang bersama kyungso. Yeah, hari ini ada kerja kelompok" baekhyun berbohong.

"Baiklah, Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu"

"Eum"

Pip

Baekhyun memasukan ponselnya kedalam sakunya. Ia mendongak melihat langit biru. Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan baekhyun. Langit biru dan Awan putih. Mereka bertiga duduk dengan tenangnya.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Kyungso teman sebangku baekhyun mengajaknya pulang bersama. Rencananya Kyungso akan mengajak Baekhyun kecafe bersama Jongin Namjachingunya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut bersamaku. Ayolah baekhyunie aku akan mentraktirmu Cake Strawberry dan Strawberry yogurt" bujuk kyungso.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Jujur ia takut dengan hantu yang ada dicafe itu.

"Tidak kyung, hari ini aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin segera tidur" tolak baekhyun.

Kyungso menghela nafasnya, "Apa Joohyuk menjemputmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, pandangannya menuju parkiran dibawah sana. Tidak Joohyuk tidak akan menjemputnya, joohyukan sedang bersama Sungkyung.

"Tidak"

"Lalu kau pulang bersama siapa?" kyungso mengernyit.

"Aku? Naik Bus mungkin" Baekhyun tersenyum. Faktanya selama ini ia belum pernah naik bus, dan hari ini ia harus mencobanya.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau akan hilang nanti baek-"

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Iya juga sih'batin baekhyun. Kyungso mengeret baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baek! Ikut aku, aku dan Jongin tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang naik bus. Okay, yang ada Paman Byun akan memarahiku jika anaknya yang manis tidak pulang, karena ia sendiri sibuk mencari jalan pulang" omel kyungso disepanjang koridor. Yang diseret hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, dan ia pasrah saja diseret kyungso.

Ternyata eh ternyata sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan baekhyun yang sedang diseret kyungso.

"Sepertinya ada yang Jatuh Cinta" bisik sehun.

Chanyeol mendeath glare sehun.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Oh Sehun" tanyanya. Ia melempar bola basket itu pada sehun. Sehun menerima lemparan chanyeol dengan bagus.

"Kau" jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Chanyeol. Ia menyeringai.

"Aku tidak menyukainya OH!"

"Okay, Baiklah." Ia tersenyum penuh arti. -oh sehun- tentunya.

.

.

.

Okay kalo yang ini nulisnya lagi inget ama dramanya master sun bwahahaha, itu dramanya kocak abis gong hyojin eonni emang yang terbaik v: xD okelah apalah-apalah.

Next or Not?

See your Reviewnya


	2. gadis piano A

Karena Hantu

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

RnR!

"Ekhem" anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi berdehem dibelakang si gadis aneh Byun Baekhyun.

"Oh Astaga" baekhyun berbalik dan melihat si wakil ketua tim basket berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Maaf mengangetkanmu eumm" sehun membaca nametag yang terpasang blezer yang lebih pendek. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini baekhyun-ssi." sehun melihat kesekeliling ruangan musik tidak ada siapapun disana, selain baekhyun dan dirinya.

"Oh, tadi a-aku mendengar piano itu berbunyi sunbae-nim" baekhyun menunjuk kearah piano yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan.

"Kau yakin?" sehun mengernyit bingung. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Ne sunbae, piano itu memainkan sebuah nada, Oh Astaga." saat ingin menjelaskan hantu yang sama, hantu yang selalu berada dibelakang Chanyeol kini gadis itu duduk di bangku sambil memainkan tuts-tuts piano.

Baekhyun mengumpat dibelakang tubuh tegap milik Oh Sehun. "S-ssunbae-n-nim kau dengar itu, lebih baik kita keluar dari ruangan ini" ujar baekhyun memegang kemeja sekolah sehun sangat erat.

"Yeah, lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini. Aku juga tidak menyukai tempat berhantu seperti ini" sehun memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan santai menuju pintu ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun hanya mengekor, ia benar-benar takut pada hantu gadis itu.

Brak!

Pintu ruangan musik terkunci dengan sendirinya, Sehun berbalik mengagetkan baekhyun yang ada dibelakangnya. "Hey, Kim Yejin-ssi! Berhenti bergentayangan aku tau kau sangat mencintai chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol akan tidak menyukai jika kau bersikap jahil seperti ini." Mata sehun menajam kesegala arah berusaha menangkap sosok yang biasanya sering menampakkan dirinya disekitar ruangan musik.

'Jadi hantu itu punya nama juga toh' pikir baekhyun. Ia melihat Kim Yejin -Hantu gadis itu- terlihat murung dibalik piano hitam. Wajahnya terlihat cantik dengan rambut hitam yang terurai sepunggungnya, cahaya putih menyinarinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo, terpana dengan kecantikan Kim Yejin nama yang disebut-sebut oleh Oh Sehun.

"Gadis yang sangat cantik" decah baekhyun mengomentari wujud asli hantu yang sering muncul dibelakang punggung chanyeol.

"Gadis Cantik tapi munafik" timpal sehun. Yejin mendengarnya, ia berusaha mencelakai sehun yang memunggunginya dengan cara mendorong piano tersebut kearah sehun yang berdiri di tengah pintu.

"SUNBAE-NIM" teriak baekhyun menarik lengan sehun kesisi kirinya. Kepala baekhyun terbentur lantai dan sehun menindihinya. Piano itu merusak pintu ruang musik yang terkunci dengan sendirinya dan berakhir menabrak dinding koridor kelas.

"G-gwenchana" sehun terbata-bata sepertinya laki-laki berkulit putih ini masih sangat syok dengan kejadian baekhyun menariknya tadi. Dan piano berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah-" baekhyun memegang kepalanya, sungguh kepalanya berdenyut hebat, rasa sakit itu mengitari kepala dan lehernya.

Sehun mengangkat kepala baekhyun dengan hati-hati, ia meringis melihat noda merah dilantai. Itu darah milik baekhyun. Sehun segera menggendong baekhyun ala pengantin baru membawa gadis yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu ruang uks yang letaknya diujung koridor dekat lapangan basket.

 **Karena Hantu**

Siapa itu gadis yang sedang digendong sehun?

Ada apa ini?

Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Oh Sehun?" teriakku dari tengah lapangan basket. Ia hanya melirik kearahku dan berlari masuk kedalam ruang uks.

Aku berlari menyusul sehun yang masuk kedalam ruang uks, Aku menghampirinya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Apa yang terjadi sehun-ah" aku menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin kearahnya. Dan sehun mengambilnya, membukanya, dan langsung meminumnya seperti kerasukan setan.

"Kau tau Kim Yejin, Gadis cantik yang tergila-gila oleh pesona Park Chanyeol. Gadis yang meninggal satu tahun yang lalu dan arwahnya bergentayangan diruang musik. Gadis itu mengamuk mengunciku bersama, oh Baekhyun. Dan hantu itu mendorong piano kearahku, baekhyun melihatnya lalu ia menarikku. Kami jatuh dan sialnya aku meninpa tubuh baekhyun, kepalanya terbentur lantai dan berdarah" itulah yang kudengar, penjelasan dari oh sehun.

Jadi kepanikan sehun karena Baekhyun. Astaga sehun menyebutkan nama Baekhyun. Baekhyun gadis yang melihatku langsung menangis ketakutan dan memelukku karena tidak dimaafkan. Gadis yang menabraku dari belakang dan Gadis yang berkata kalau dirinya bisa melihat Hantu, dan sepertinya Ucapannya tidak meragukan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baek-hyun" kenapa lidahku susah sekali menyebut namanya?

"Dia sedang ditangani oleh dokter Kang yang sedang berjaga hari ini" katanya sambil minum, wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi dan terlihat sedikit tenang.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan Oh Sehun?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Yah aku sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja Pabo!" jawabnya ketus. Dan Sehun sudah kembali normal, haha.

Dokter Kang keluar dari tempat yang gadis itu tempati. Ia berjalan menuju kami, lebih tepatnya kearah sehun. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam. Setahuku Dokter Kang Anti-pembullyan.

"Kecelakaan Dok, baekhyun jatuh dan aku menolongnya" Oh sehun pintar sekali berbohongnya.

Dokter Kang menepuk bahu sehun sambil tersenyum, "Kerja bagus" ujarnya sambil berlalu. Lalu kami -aku&sehun- masuk kedalam ruangan baekhyun. Gadis itu terbaring lemah dengan balutan perban yang melilit kepalanya dan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya disingkap sehingga wajah asli milik gadis itu terlihat oleh kami maksudku aku dan sehun.

Cantiknya alami' bantinku.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol jangan hanya berdiri disana dan memperhatikannya seperti itu" ledel sehun padaku. Tapi sungguh wajahnya sangat cantik dan mengingatkanku dengan gadis kecil yang takut sama serangga.

"Aishhhh, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta" sehunerangkul pundakku dan membawaku duduk disofa tunggu.

1 Jam Kemudian.

Gadis itu maksudku Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya, ia meringis kesakitan. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang dililit oleh perban. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya, kebetulan sekali sehun sedang tertidur pulas disofa.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, entahlah baekhyum sangat ketakutan saat melihatku, saat bertemu dikantin ia selalu menghindariku, lalu dilapangan ia juga menghindar dariku memang apa yang kurang dari Park Chanyeol ? Eopseo?

"Apa kepalamu sangat sakit?" tanyaku lagi, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Brak

Bunyi pintu uks terbanting, orang itu siswa luar kenpa ia bisa masuk kedalam sekolah? Dan Namja yang tingginya sama denganku mendekat kearahku dan baekhyun, wajahnya panik, bisa kutebak ini Namja cerewet yang dipanggil Oppa sama baekhyun waktu itu. Dan dia bersekolah diYG K-plus sekolah khusus modeling.

"Baekhyunie, Gwenchana?" tanya namja itu langsung merengkuh tubuh kecil yang ada dihadapanku.

"O-Op-Pa"

"Iya Oppa datang, tadi kyungso menghubungiku untuk menjeputmu dan katanya ia tak berani masuk kedalam karena ada penguasa sekolah begitu" ia membelai rambut hitam milik baekhyun didepan mataku, tapi kenapa rasanya aku ingin menghajar namja ini yah? Apa karena wajah baekhyun yang berubah menjadi murung ketika selesai bertelponan ria, ahhhrrghhh, ada apa dengan diriku?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi eum" ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata hazel milik baekhyun.

"Dan kenapa Wajah cantik ini selalu kau tutupi?" tanganya membelai wajah baekhyun, dan berakhir didagu milik baekhyun, ia menariknya dan oh ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"EKHEM" aku berdehem.

Namja itu menatapku kesal, sepertinya aku berhasil membatalkan acara kissing mereka haha,,,

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disekolahku" tanyaku dengana nada dingin. Baekhyun tersenyum padaku lalu menundukan wajah manisnya lagi.

"Apa maksud dari kata-katamu" aku memutar bola mataku malas, dia tidak mengerti bahasa manusia.

"Oppa, kau pulang saja. Sungkyung eonni pasti menunggu. Ak-ku bisa pulang bersama kyungso." kata baekhyun menengahi. Syukurlah gadis kecil itu mengerti.

"Kau harus pulang bersamaku, baekhyun. Kyungso sudah pulang bersama jongin tadi" ujar laki-laki itu memengangi tangan kecil baekhyun.

"A-ah, kalau begitu aku pulang sama Chanyeol sunbae" kata baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"APA?"

"Hey bung, ada apa?" sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihay kearah baekhyun yang sudah duduk ditempat tidur dengan seorang anak laki-laki dari sekolah yang berbeda.

"Baekhyun-ssi, Gwenchana?" tanya sehun menghampiri baekhyun dari sisi kanan dan tepatnya ia berdiri disampingku.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kapalanya. Ia meringis lagi, mungkin kepalanya benar-benar sakit.

"Kajja kita pulang baek"

"Ani, Oppa kembalilah Sungkyung eonni pasti menunggumu. Kasihan dia," baekhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun pulang bersama kami" ujar sehun meyakinkan namja itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu baekhyun, ini tasmu" namja itu memberikan tas milik baekhyun, ia menaruhnya diujung tempat tidur baekhyun. Ia pergi berlalu.

"Kau yang akan mengantarnya Oh Sehun" tanyaku setelah tidak mendengar langkah kaki dari namja itu.

"Aku bilang kita Chanyeol" sehun mempertegas ucapannya. Sementara itu baekhyun sibuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

Next or Not?

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Karena Hantu

Gadis Piano B

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

...

...

Kulihat gadis itu maksudku baekhyun sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya, bisa kutebak dia sedang menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya. "Kutegaskan Chanyeol, Kita antar baekhyun kerumahnya" sehun mengambil tas milik baekhyun kemudian miliknya serta milikku. "Kajja" seru sehun sambil melambaikan tangan padaku, ah dasar manusia berkulit putih, menyebalkan.

Aku membantu baekhyun berdiri, dia meringis. Mungkin dia tidak pernah mengalami yang seperti ini, Gadis Cengeng. "Ssun-baenim, tidak usah, sepupuku akan datang menjemputku" tolaknya saat akan keluar dari ruang uks. Aku menghela nafasku, dia menunduk, mungkin dia takut padaku haha. "Sudah terlanjur sehun sudah menunggu kita diparkiran, kau mau aku membully mu? Kataku menakut-nakutinya. Baekhyun menggelengkan palanya, lucunya. "Apa kau sanggup berjalan sampai tempat parkiran?" aku menatapnya, wajahnya pucat mungkin dia masih syok karena kejadian itu. "Kakiku lemas" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Yah mau tidak mau aku harus menggendongnya. "Ayo naik" tawarku yang sudah siap untuk menggendongnya. Baekhyun naik ke punggungku, tangan kecilnya melingkar dileherku, aku memeganginya kuat kalau terjatuh lagi bisa bahaya bukan?.

Diujung sana Sehun berdiri tepat dibelakang mobilnya, disampingnya tentu mobilku, saat itu juga ada mobil yang baru saja masuk, itu bukan mobil milik siswa atau siswi SM SHS, kenapa aku bisa tau karna yang mengemudi mobilnya memakai seragam milik sekolah lain, kalau tidak salah itu seragam sekolah SM SHCS, gadis itu keluar dari mobil, ia menatap kami, maksudku aku dan baekhyun.

"B" serunya gadis itu berlari menuju kami. Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, "Luhan Eonni" ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik "Turunkan aku Sunbae-nim" aku menurunkannya, yah lumayan meskipun baekhyun ringan tetap saja badanku terasa pegal.

"Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan Baekhyunee," gadis yang bernama luhan itu segera menghampiri baekhyun dan melihat luka yang diperban. "Oh astaga, Byun. Habis sudah paman pasti akan marah." katanya sedikit panik. "Aish, appaku sedang pergi eonni, aku baru saja membaca pesannya katanya appa ada urusan bisnis dijeju" kata baekhyun tampaknya ia sedikit senang. "Syukurlah, kau pulang kerumah kusaja ya, biar eomma dan appa yang mengurusmu" luhan memakaikan jaket pada tubuh baekhyun.

"Tasku eonni" kata baekhyun sambil membetulkan jaketnya. Ia berjalan menuju sehun yang tak jauh dari tempat kami bertemu.

"Hai, Aku Luhan sepupunya Baekhyun, terima kasih karna sudah menjaganya" kata Luhan sambil membungkukan badannya, ia pergi dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Aku hanya mengekor, kebetulan mobil ku ada didekat sehun.

"Sunbaenim, terima kasih karna mau mengantarku pulang tapi aku sudah dijemput, hehe, aku minta tas ku" kata baekhyun. Sehun terkekeh, ia memberikan tas milik baekhyun. "Iya, tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah menolongku" Cih basa basi, terlalu kaku.

 **Karena Hantu**

Joohyuk membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya sungkyung. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal karena baekhyun tidak mau diantar pulang olehnya. "Wajahmu kenapa Chagi?" tanya sungkyung memandangi wajah kekasihnya lekat-lekat. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?" tambahnya lagi. Joohyun menghela nafasnya, "Tidak, Apa kau kenal Chanyeol?" Tanya balik Joohyuk. Joohyuk menjalankan mobilnya. "Eum Park Chanyeol? Dia itu anak dari Kolega Appa waeyo?" jawab sungkyung. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kesal saja seolah dia pemilik sekolah SM SHS" mobil yang di kemudikan Joohyuk keluar dari parkiran sekolah YGK-plus. Mereka menuju salah satu cafe yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Sungkyung terkekeh mendengar jwaban namjachingunya, "Memang dia pemilik, eh tidak maksudku appanya pemilik sekolah itu, dan kau tau chagi, aku dan Chanyeol hampir saja dijodohkan" kata sungkyung tersenyum. Mendengarnya Joohyuk makin kesal saja faktanya bibdadrinya hampir saja dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya?" Kata Joohyuk sedikit sinis.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Nam Joohyuk-ssi" Jawaban yang sangat singkat namun bisa membuat hati joohyuk jadi tenang dan damai ditambah lagi sang pujaan hati mengecup manis pipinya. "Yak, Aish, Chagi aku sedang menyetir" kata joohyuk senang, ia tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba saja Sungkyung mengusak rambutnya, "Ciyee, yang sedang berbunga-bunga" kekehnya. Joohyuk mengambil tangan sungkyung yang ada dikepalanya kemudian ia menggenggam tangan sungkyung dengan eratnya.

 **Karena** **Hantu**

Mobil yang dikendarai Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari balik parkiran SM SHS. Kalau mengingat kejadian yang tadi rasanya baekhyun tidak ingin kembali kesekolah itu, tapi untuk masuk kesekolah itu aja susah. Apalagi Tuan Byun yang melarang anaknya untuk sekolah di sekolah umum karena mengetahui kalau anaknya punya kelebihan yang sangat istimewah, tentu saja Tuan Byun tidak ingin anaknya selalu menangis ketakutan karena melihat hantu yang wajahnya buruk. Terlebih lagi banyak orang yang mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal ditempat itu semua membuat Tuan Byun Khwatir mengenai Baekhyun. Belum lagi Tuan Byun tidak selalu dirumah, laki-laki itu harus mengurus bisnisnya dan berpergian keluar kota maupun luar negeri. Eomma Baekhyun meninggal karena kecelakaan yang mereka alami saat Baekhyun berumur 5 tahun. Sebab itulah baekhyun memiliki keistimewaan.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, setiap jalan yang menuju rumah Luhan ada hantu bermuka rata yang selalu berdiri didekat tiang listrik perempatan jalan. "Kau melihat sesuatu, baek?" tanya luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengganggukan kepalanya. "Pura-pura saja kau tidak melihatnya, Jika mereka mengajakmu bicara pura-pura tidak dengar saja" kata Luhan. "Dipikir mudah kali" batin baekhyun.

Test, masih ada yang ingat gak? Udah lebih setahun sih haha, mau dilanjutin? Kalo iya minta reviewnya ya, kalo masih ada yg banya Baekhyun Diary juga mau dilanjutin. Terima kasih


End file.
